All You Need Is Love
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Blaine y Kurt viven su vida de casados con sus dos hijos gemelos, Liam y Lea Anderson-Hummel. /Serie de Drabbles Klaine/
1. -Believe Me-

**-All You Need Is Love-**

**Sumario:** Blaine y Kurt viven su vida de casados con sus dos hijos gemelos, Liam y Lea Anderson-Hummel. -Serie de Drabbles-

**Pareja:** Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel (Seme/Uke), otras mas.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Algo de AU, tal vez haya un poco de lemon (Si quieren que siga con la idea) Como quise hacerlo un poco realista nada de Mpreg :)

**Word Count: **458 palabras

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno hace tiempo queria escribir Drabbles y pues aqui ando! :D Espero les guste mi primer intento de Drabble y si quieren que siga con la idea dejen reviews.

Cada uno de los Drabbles tendran nombres de canciones ya que en eso me base para escribirlo.

Si quieren que pase una cancion a Drabble diganmelo :D

**Believe Me**

"_**Yo estaba solo simplemente porque no era como ellos, **_

_**Ellos me excluyeron, fueron muy crueles**_

_**Y despues…. Ahí estabas tú, siempre conmigo ignorando sus palabras"**_

-Tranquilo-Blaine agarro la rodilla de su marido, Kurt lo miro y le sonrio dulcemente recargándose en el hombro del moreno.

Estaban en la casa de adopción, tenían los papeles, todo bien y ese mismo dia le darían a los nuevos integrantes de la familia Anderson-Hummel pero como siempre Kurt pensaba que algo sucedería mal, que esos pequeños no serian sus hijos y ahí estaba Blaine para tranquilizarlo con esa sonrisa que solo le podia dar a Kurt.

Sin Blaine estaría perdido, no estaría ahí próximo a ser padre, sabia que nadie mas podría soportarlo con su adicción a la moda y menos con lo organizado que era, Blaine hacia todo lo que Kurt queria con tal de verlo feliz.

Y preparar el cuarto de los pequeños era una de las cosas que los hicieron feliz pero tuviero algunas peleas.

Como el color de las paredes, las camas o el color de la ropa pero obvio lo solucionaron.

Habian pasado por tanto, tantos rechazos por parte de varias personas que no creían en el amor y ahora habia una pequeña esperanza y no querían que se las arrebataran.

Aunque Blaine no quisiera decirlo estaba muy (demasiado) nervioso, pero estaba seguro que esos pequeños estarían en casa con ellos.

Cuando todos los amigos de Blaine y Kurt y los padres de estos se enteraron que habían Aceptado su petición, organizaron una fiesta para los nuevos miembros de la familia asi que tenia a medio mundo en casa.

LA puerta se abrio y entro corriendo una niña de cabellos cafes oscuros lacios, tez blanca y ojos color avellana vestida con un hermoso vestido rosa, cuando vio a Kurt se le lanzo a sus brazos.

Atrás de ella venia un niño de cabellos negros y ojos avellanas, con la mirada en el piso y algo sonrojado, Blaine sonrio y se acerco al pequeño.

-Hola campeón-el niño le sonrio a Blaine mostrando sus dientes de leche, la niña se sento en las piernas de Kurt y empezaron a hablar.

-Perdonen-llamo la atención una señora de unos 50 años, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro al ver la hermosa escena-¿Podrian firmar estos papeles?-Blaine y Kurt sin pensarlo mas dejaron a los pequeños en el suelo y firmaron-Bueno ahora pueden llevarse a los pequeños, los papeles están en orden-

Los cuatros salieron agarrados de la mano y se detuvieron antes de ir hacia el auto.

-¿Estan listo para ir a casa?-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa mirando al niño-Liam-el pequeño asintió con entusiasmo-Lea-la niña sonrio y aplaudió.

Parece que la Familia Anderson-Hummel estaba completa con Liam y Lea.

**Fin.**


	2. -Love Op Top-

**-All You Need Is Love -**

**Sumario:** Blaine y Kurt viven su vida de casados con sus dos hijos gemelos, Liam y Lea Anderson-Hummel. -Serie de Drabbles-

**Pareja:** Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel (Seme/Uke), otras mas.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: Algo de AU, tal vez haya un poco de lemon (Si quieren que siga con la idea) Como quise hacerlo un poco realista nada de Mpreg :)

**Word Count**:

**Notas de la Autora: **Antes que nada gracias por sus reviews :D Aquí otro capitulo y ahora les digo que el pequeño que aparece será alguien importante en la vida de Liam, y ustedes deciden que hago un Drabble de Liam y Lea pero algo mayores pero obvio mas adelante ;)

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Love On Top**

" _**Eres el único que da todo de si**__**  
**__**El único al que siempre puedo llamar**__**  
**__**Cuando necesito que hagas que todo se detenga**__**  
**__**Finalmente, pones mi amor al tope **__**"**_

Los pequeños gemelos tenían 5 años, Liam era timido mientras que Lea era algo asi como una pequeña Rachel.

Le encantaba estar siempre con su papa B, mientras que Liam jugaba o dibujaba, le gustaba mas estar en su mundo, estar solo y tal vez cuando estaba en la casa de adopción estaba solo todo el tiempo pero Blaine y Kurt querían que se adaptara a su nueva vida con ellos.

Asi que hicieron una fiesta para los pequeños gemelos y obvio invitaron a sus amigos que tenían hijos, Santana y Brittany traían a su pequeña Heather, Finn y Rachel al pequeño Cory, Quinn y Sam a sus pequeños Chord y Dianna y varias personas mas, obvio amigos de Kurt y Blaine.

Todo iba de maravilla pero veían que Liam no jugaba con ningún niño o niña, este solo estaba sentado en una de las sillitas y no jugaba solo miraba a los demas jugar, ya varios niños habían invitado a Liam para que jugara pero este solo decía 'No'.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hijo Blaine?-el moreno se giro hacia su amigo y alzo los hombros.

-No se, me preocupa, Liam estaba muy solo y parece que solo quiere estar con Kurt o conmigo, no le gusta estar con otra persona-Sebastian asintió y tomo a su pequeño hijo de 4 años que estaba entre los brazos de su esposo.

-Cariño, ve a jugar con ese niño que esta ahí, el se siente muy solito y creo que debes acompañarlo-el pequeño niño de ojos color verde asintió con una sonrisa, lo bueno es que no habia sacado la personalidad de su padre.

El pequeño James camino hacia Liam y se sento en una de las sillitas que estaban ahí, paso dos minutos y los dos pequeños ya estaban jugando, los dos pequeños estaban sonriendo.

Blaine y Kurt sonrieron al ver la hermosa escena ya que Liam parecía el hermano mayor de James ya que lo cuidaba, Sebastian se acerco a su pareja y le dio un beso para despues sentarse en alguna parte y asi vigilar su hijo.

-Veo que Liam se lleva muy bien con James-dijo Blaine agarrando la cintura de su marido, Kurt asintió y le sonrio, se miraron con todo ese amor que sentia y se dieron un beso dulce y apasionado.

-Gracias-

-Gracias ¿Por qué?-pregunto algo confundido sin borrar esa sonrisa algo boba de su cara.

-Por hacerme feliz, a mi y a los pequeños, Te amo Blaine-dijo Kurt volviendo a besar esos labios que tanto amaba y a los cual se habia hecho adicto.

Quien diría que un amor de adolescentes durara tanto.

**Fin.**


	3. -Celos-

**-All You Need Is Love-**

**Sumario**: Blaine y Kurt viven su vida de casados con sus dos hijos gemelos, Liam y Lea Anderson-Hummel. -Serie de Drabbles-

**Pareja:** Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel (Seme/Uke), otras mas.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: Algo de AU, tal vez haya un poco de lemon (Si quieren que siga con la idea) Como quise hacerlo un poco realista nada de Mpreg :)

**Word Count:** 515 palabras

**Notas de la Autora:** Gracias por sus reviews, perdón por tardar es que no encontraba una canción para hacer el Drabble pero en serio quería hacer este Drabble ya que es lindo a su manera.

**No habrá canción para este Drabble asi que díganme una canción por medio de los reviews para el siguiente su favorita ^^**

**-Celos-**

Liam era un pequeño timido y dulce, era como un Kurt Hummel de niño antes de que se convirtiera en una Diva, el pequeño era adorable mientras que Lea era alguien orgullosa y dulce como una mini Blaine.

Pero ella cuando quería algo, lograba lo que quería, mientras que Liam solo se quedaba callado y bajaba la mirada.

Por eso les sorprendió tanto que cuando Chord quería jugar con James, Liam empujara al pequeño rubio y solo decía una y otra vez.

-Mio-

¿Cómo es que un niño timido y callado como Liam, se habia comportado asi con Chord?

Blaine no entendía, por mas que hablaba con Liam, este bajaba la mirada y sollozaba haciendo que Blaine cambiara de tema, el moreno no quería hacer llorar a su hijo, tal vez habia sido un malentendido, asi que dejo el tema por la paz pero Kurt no.

El castaño sabia que su pequeño no era asi, habia esperado esa actitud con Lea pero con Liam, no, claro que no.

Despues de tanto observar a su pequeño y a James, se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

Liam solo jugaba con James, no le gustaba jugar con mas niños o niñas, no le gustaba que le arrebataran la atención del pequeño niño de 4 años, y tampoco que otro niño se le acercara a James.

Liam habia sentido _celos_.

Celos de que Chord le robara la atención de James.

Kurt cruzo los brazos y ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro, su pequeño estaba teniendo su primer amor, un dulce e inocente amor infantil, aunque su pequeño no supiera eso.

Miro a su marido, el cual estaba sentado y con Lea en su regazo, con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

Liam ya estaba teniendo su primer amor ahora faltaba su pequeña princesa y ya sabia mas o menos quien seria.

Blaine cruzo los brazos molesto, claro con la atenta mirada de Kurt en sus hombros.

Ese dia como todos los días desde que los dos pequeños niños se conocieron, Sebastian iba con su marido a la casa de los Anderson-Hummel y llevaban a James para que jugara con Liam.

Blaine ese dia habia sido un dia agotado y solo quería estar con sus hijos y su marido, en el sofá sentados, acurrucados y viendo una película de Disney, que tanto amaban sus pequeños y también Blaine.

Y eso iban a hacer, los cuatro estaban sentados, viendo la película.

Lea estaba en el regazo del castaño y Liam en el regazo de Blaine, todos acomodados y cómodos pero a la mitad de la película, sonó el timbre haciendo que Liam corriera y casi se cayera al bajar de las piernas de su padre, solo para abrir la puerta y encontrar a su pequeño amigo.

Esto le causo algo de molestia a Blaine, frunció el ceño, y cruzo los brazos con un pequeño puchero.

Kurt miro divertido a su marido al ver su puchero, lo hacia adorable.

_Típicos celos de padre._ Pensó el castaño para después girarse a ver la película.

**Fin.**


End file.
